Employees of many businesses are typically paid on a weekly, biweekly or monthly basis. For example, a business may hire a payroll service that determines the amount of compensation due to each employee, such as based on the number of hours worked, a salary, taxes to be withheld, and so forth. A total amount to be paid out for the payroll may then be transferred from the bank of the business to the bank of the payroll service to be used to make payroll payments. When the money has been received at the bank of the payroll service, the payroll service pays the employees, such as by check or direct deposit, often a week or more after when the work was actually performed by the employees.